vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Akikoloid-chan
Akikoloid-chan (あきこロイドちゃん) is a Japanese VOCALOID licensed to Lawson, Inc., and as a "private" VOCALOID she is not commercially distributed. History In 2011, the LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" was announced to receive a synthesized VOCALOID voice makeover to become "Akikoloid-chan," who acts as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. On September 6th, 2011, Akikoloid-chan videos were uploaded on Niconico. The vocal was from the VOCALOID3 engine and the voice provider was Arimoto (有本) from Koe-bu (こえ部), a voice sharing site for amateur voice actors. A video showing her "production" was made and she was revealed in an interview about VOCALOID with a Yamaha representative. Songs were also shown using her vocals.link Currently, she is owned only as a private-license that Lawson acquired from Yamaha and she will never be released for commercial use. A boxart for her has also since appeared. However, it was for display purposes only.link Concept She is based on Akiko-chan's character; much like how Ryuto (Gachapoid) is based on Gachapin, she is not Akiko-chan herself. Etymology Her name comes from "Akiko"'s own name plus "Loid" from "VOCALOID". Appearance Akikoloid is said to have been built by Akiko's older brother in a university lab within a week. Her appearance is based off Akiko-chan's, only designed to look more like an android. She is said to be a university sophomore student who also works part time for Lawson. Marketing Akiko-chan was originally introduced as a campaign character for Lawson under the profile "a university sophomore student and a part-time worker for Lawson". Campaign A new campaign related to the character has begun "LAWSON x VOCALOID" titled "Vocalawson campaign".link During the period of the campaign, customers at Lawson stores will be able to obtain an ID application upon purchase of the ten goods in the promotion, which will allow them entry into a lottery. Applicants enter via mobile phone or the LAWSON website. This is the first campaign where original Yamaha VOCALOID goods can be won.link This ran from September 13, 2011 to September 26, 2011. A campaign is being run to introduce Akikoloid to Indonesia and other Asian countries.link Guest Appearances The outfit design for Akikoloid-chan is being used as a collaboration outfit for the character Wang Yuanji in Koei's latest installment in the long running hack and slash adventure series Dynasty Warriors 8 (Shin Sangoku Musou 7 in Japan). Perched on her shoulder is the Lawson Chicken Nugget Mascot, Karaage-kun. She will also be receiving a unique skin for her throwing knives, which makes them look like musical notes. This is the third Lawson collaboration outfit this character has been given in the Dynasty Warriors series. The first being the uniform of Akiko-chan, the second being a Lawson themed summer kimono. Akikoloid-Chan appears in the game "鬼武者Soul（ソウル）".Akikioloid-chan appearing in 鬼武者Soul（ソウル） as reported by HatsuneMikuMiku blog. 3D Concert [[Gumi] and Akikoloid-chan appeared in a concert together in Japan dancing on stage. Though other concerts have been done for VOCALOID, this is the first official "3D" concert, previously all concerts had been done with 2D technology.link Merchandise related to the concert was later produced such asa CD and DVD.linkOn the 2nd of November a video clip about the 3D Concert "VOCALOID3 x LiveAR" was released. *"VOCALOID x LiveAr" at DIGITAL CONTENT EXPO 2011 Youtube Broadcast On the 26th of November Gumi , VY1V3 , Tone Rion , Akikoloid-chan and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at Vocafarre 2011 Live Jam Akikoloid appeared in a Live Jam Event in 2012.link Figurine Akikoloid-chan had a figurine made for her. MikuMikuDance Lawson's Akikoloid-chan model can be downloaded from the company's site. This model was used in various official promotional videos displayed in the Lawson channel on NicoDouga. It has been converted for use in MikuMikuDance with the help of Piron. It's first appearance was September 27, 2011, with a public download on December 18th, 2012.nico PV Product Information Voicebank Library Gallery References External links Official : *Lawson Inc. *Lawson Inc. Akikoloid *Twitter: Akiko-chan *Nicovideo Lawson channel *Koe-bu: Arimoto Other : *Nicopedia Akikoloid-chan *Nicopedia Akiko-chan Fandom : *Akikoloid-chan fanart DeviantArt DeviantArt2 / Pixiv / Piapro *Akikoloid-chan models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Akikoloid-chan derivatives on Fanloid wiki